


promises to you

by darkesthorizon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tour Fic, all i write is fluff, i can’t stop, interactive introverts, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesthorizon/pseuds/darkesthorizon
Summary: It’s finally time for Dan and Phil to start the next chapter in their lives, and they want the world to join them on their journey. Phil takes the leap of faith for both of them.





	promises to you

When Phil had asked Marianne about it, she had simply paused, contemplated him for a moment, and said, “I can make that work.”

She wasn’t shocked. It’s not like she wasn’t aware of what was going on between him and Dan, but she was much more nonchalant about it than Phil anticipated. 

His eyebrows had shot up. “Really?” He felt the jittery collection of butterflies pool in his abdomen as a grin spread across his face. 

Marianne had shrugged. “Absolutely. This obviously means a lot to you, and I’m sure we can make time at the end of the show. We’ll work out the details before then.”

With the knowledge that this was _actually_ happening, Phil found himself having to physically restrain his emotions for the next month. He sat in each of their hotel rooms, fingers fiddling with the little box while Dan was in the shower. Every day, he would tuck it away where Dan wouldn’t think to look even if he _did_ suspect Phil was hiding something. 

 

The next few weeks were a lot of things for Phil. He and Dan were running around sightseeing and doing shows, not to mention trying to keep up with uploads and live-streaming schedules. 

In summation, Phil was a nervous wreck.

Phil knew that this is something Dan would never do. Dan knew that Phil got anxious easily and he wouldn’t want to put him under this kind of pressure. 

Phil, however, knew that Dan would love this. Dan didn’t react to things like he did. Sure, he got flustered, but he wouldn’t be embarrassed or freeze up or anything. This was perfect for Dan, and Phil knew he’d love the gesture. 

Marianne was a blessing in disguise. Not only was she a fantastic manager and generally a wonderful human, she was an excellent listener. She listened to Phil ramble about his plans even when both of them knew most of them wouldn’t be possible. She became a source of moral support for Phil, and she refused to let him back out now. Not when he had come this far. 

Phil’s final plan ended up being a lot simpler than he thought. Though, it turned out he was happier this way. There was less pressure on him and less things to keep track of on the day of. It was to be simple, yet memorable. 

Dan was going to love it. He could feel it. 

 

When the day finally arrived, Phil panicked. Marianne had to pull him backstage right before the show. 

“You can do this,” she said. 

Phil pressed his palms into his face, “I don’t think I can.”

Marianne gripped his shoulders in attempt to ground him. It worked. He looked her dead in the eyes. “You’re going to go out there, and you’re going to be you. Don’t worry about anyone but you and him.” 

“I think I’m going to die.”

Marianne laughed. “You’re going to be perfectly fine. You’re doing the show like always, and then he’s going to say yes.”

Phil bounced on his toes nervously. “Okay. Okay, I’m going to do it.”

Marianne smiled, “Great, you’re on in ten. I’ll be waiting.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Marianne.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she said before vanishing to wherever she needed to be. 

Phil took a deep breath and took his place next to Dan.

Dan looked at him, “You ready?”

Phil hid his grin, “Yeah.”

Dan reached over and squeezed his hand gently, “It’s going to be a good one. I can feel it.”

Phil just smiled. 

 

The show itself went amazing. They had the routine down by now, and they went through the motions as if it were second nature. They weren’t as tense as they were on their first tour, or even at the first show of this tour. 

The reality of the moment started to sink in near the end of the show. They were in the middle of their final bit, and Phil felt the familiar pang of anxiety spark in his chest. 

This was happening. This was really happening. It was happening right now, oh god. 

Phil saw Dan start to take a step back to exit the stage for the final time, but he took a deep breath cut him and the crowd off with his words. “Alright, guys. One more thing before we leave tonight.”

Dan looked at him confusedly. He knew there was no more to the show. Hell, half the crowd already knew that this is where the show was supposed to end. “What are you doing?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

Phil gestured a hand to center stage. “Okay Dan. Stay there.” The crowd watched Phil as he held up a finger and stepped backstage for a second. Marianne was there, waiting. She slipped Phil the box as discreetly as possible, considering Dan could still partially see them from his spot on stage. Phil smiled at her and hid the box as well as he could in his palm, nerves causing his hands to tremble. Marianne patted his arm once and grinned at him before giving him a slight push back on stage. 

Dan had an eyebrow raised. “If you prank me at our last show, I swear to god, Phil.”

Phil just rolled his eyes and smirked. “I’m not gonna prank you.”

“As if you’d tell me you were going to, anyways.” 

The crowd giggled, reminding Phil that they were there and sending a whole new wave of anxiety through him.

When he next spoke, his voice was shaking. “Dan. This is our last show.”

Dan smiled softly, his eyes clouding slightly. “Yeah, I know.”

Phil took a deep breath. “You told me something before this tour started. We agreed this was our last time touring. You said that this tour would be a turning point for us, professionally… and personally.” 

Dan’s eyes widened. “Yeah,” he said, nearly breathless. He knew what Phil meant. They had talked about this a lot. They agreed that this tour would symbolize a new beginning for them. The end of this tour would be the start of the next chapter in their lives. They wouldn’t hide anymore after this. Not that they were hiding before, but this was different and they both knew it. 

They wanted a life together. They wanted a family and a home and a dog. They wanted people to understand them and how happy they are together. They’d agreed that this was the stage that they’d finally let people know what they’d always wanted to know for sure. 

At this point, the crowd wasn’t sure how to react. Half of it was murmuring, the other half in complete silence. There were a couple rogue yelps that sounded like they knew what was about to happen. They probably did. 

Phil clenched his fists tighter, feeling the box dig into his palm. He hoped no one could see it yet. 

Phil continued, “We’ve talked about what we’re going to do after we get home, and we’ve made promises to them-” he gestured to the crowd, “-and to each other,” he took a step towards Dan, bracing himself. “I want to make good on one of my promises to you.” 

Phil’s head was spinning as he allowed himself to drop slowly to one knee, almost tipping over in his attempt to be graceful. Their audience was suddenly in full panic mode, but Phil could barely hear them over the sound of his own heart beating. 

Dan’s hands flew to his mouth, then his chest, as he was stunned to silence. Phil smiled up at him, and Dan smiled back, unable to contain himself. 

The Dan that was here on stage with him right now wasn’t a persona he’d created for the internet, nor was he an exaggerated version of himself. No, this Dan was _his_ Dan: the one he woke up to every morning, the one he shared his life with, the one he loved. 

“Dan, will you marry me?” he asked, finally revealing the box that was clenched in his hand. 

Dan opened and closed his mouth a couple times before sputtering out a strangled, “Yes, of course, you idiot.” Before grasping Phil’s shirt and pulling him up into a firm hug. 

Phil really wanted to kiss him, but he’d resolved to save that for just the two of them, so he settled for covering his mic and whispering “I love you.” over and over into Dan’s ear. The venue was probably hectic, but Dan and Phil were content in their own little bubble. 

When they pulled away, he saw tears staining Dan’s cheeks and smudging his stage makeup. “Is this what you’ve been up to for the past month? Oh my god, Phil.” 

“Yeah…” He couldn’t stop smiling. “I should actually put this on your hand now, shouldn’t I?”

Dan laughed his deep hearty laugh, “Oh yeah.” He unsuccessfully wiped at his face before holding his left hand out to Phil. Phil slipped the dark titanium engagement band over Dan’s ring finger before finally turning to the audience.

Dan admired the band for a moment before clasping their hands together and raising them while exclaiming, “We’re getting married!”

That’s when the audience really went nuts. Dan and Phil lingered on stage for another moment before they said their obligatory thanks and appreciation for people at the show. Then Dan took it upon himself to drag them both offstage. 

As soon as they were safely hidden from prying eyes and ears, Dan spun Phil into his arms. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Phil let out a breath, “I can’t either.”

“We’re getting married. And they know.” Dan whispered. 

Phil smiled warmly. “Yeah. Yeah, they do.”

“I really fucking love you right now.”

“Just right now? Hm…” Phil teased. 

“Shut up.” Dan mused. 

Phil just smiled and pulled Dan in for a kiss. He was soft and warm and still a little breathless from the show. He smelled like home. 

Dan’s hands lay clasped around Phil’s waist and Phil’s arms were draped over Dan’s shoulders. They were content. 

Dan pulled his lips away gently and hummed, burying his face in Phil’s neck. Nevermind that he was taller, he still managed to slot his entire body perfectly against Phil’s. 

He supposed it was natural to both of them now. They’d been together for so long, everything was effortless for them. Phil knew every inch of Dan, and Dan knew every inch of him. It was as if they were a single entity. Joined at the hip, Phil’s mum always said. She was right. 

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock at the dressing room door. Phil startled as Dan suddenly lifted his head. “Come in?” Phil said, hoping it was who he thought it was. 

It was. Marianne peeked her head around the door cautiously, “Are you two all good in here?” she asked, more to her tone than she let on. 

Dan chuckled, “You were in on this, weren’t you?”

She gave a sheepish smile, entering the room entirely. “Maybe.”

“She may or may not have helped me through the entire thing.” Phil sent her a grateful smile, “I think I might’ve died on stage if she hadn’t been there.”

“Well, I’m glad that didn’t happen.” Dan reluctantly removed himself from Phil. “Would’ve been weird to have a corpse for a husband.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Phil, “I’m gonna be able to call you my husband. Like- my actual husband, and not just my mum saying it ironically.”

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to start wrapping things up here.” Marianne reminded them of her presence. She made her way halfway out the door before she turned back. “Oh, and I better be invited to the wedding!”

“You got it.” Dan placed one more kiss on Phil’s lips before pulling out his phone. 

“Are you sure you want to look at that right now?” Phil leaned over his shoulder, seeing him open up twitter and start scrolling. 

Dan shrugged, “It’s going to be chaos for a few days, may as well contribute to it.” A mischievous look crossed his face.

Phil knew what he was insinuating, so he leaned in closer while Dan pulled up the camera app. They snapped a couple photos of the both of them, Dan displaying his new accessory with a stupid happy grin on his face. They picked one and Dan typed out a simple tweet announcing their engagement. He pressed send and immediately turned his phone off. 

Phil shook his head fondly, “Fuelling the flames, are you?”

“It’s called fanservice, Phil.”

“Mhm. Fanservice. ‘Giving the people what they want.’ Right.”

“Clever.”

“Believe it or not, I never thought about that phrase in the whole process of planning this.” Phil admitted. 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Leave it to you to accidentally make your proposal fit the theme of our stage show.” 

“You love my weird quirks.”

“I do.” Dan gently knocked his forehead against Phil’s, breathing deeply for a while. 

Phil let himself get lost in Dan’s eyes, drinking in the love and exhilaration he was sure he’d feel for a long time to come. 

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Dan eventually whispered, his breath tickling Phil’s lips. 

Phil simply closed the gap between them, feeling Dan’s chest hitch like the first time they kissed. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i finish this at 5 am? maybe.  
> this was purely written for my own sake and honestly no regrets  
> anyways catch me on tumblr @manateelester


End file.
